


The Vampire Fell in Love with the Angel

by Emowolf16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Werewolf, danhowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emowolf16/pseuds/Emowolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afterlife can be a lonely place for Dan. An Angel, but no like any other angel, servant of God, Dan must serve in the afterlife after his tragic unknown death. He can't remember how he died.Phil,a vampire of the Vampire society, must live an unwanted eternity in a world he never knew existed.Theo, the vampire lord, is the ruler of the vampires, and Phil's hatred for what Theo has done to him grows.<br/>An unexpected meeting in the oldest cemetery in England, bring Dan and Phil together in an epic journey. Read on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Fell in Love with the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Latin is used in the story, heads up!

Dan: A cool, summer night in London, but it is always cool for Dan. Dan is an Angel, a tragic realization, but no memory of how I died. I walk the Earth invisible to humans who always pass me by, not knowing I am there. *Sigh*, " They look so happy and warm." I walk on to look in the local bakery, to see the baker of the London bakery, Mr. Dietz, making a loaf of Rye bread. " That looks so good, and I wish I could eat it." Dan sadly looks away and walks down the now empty street of London...

Phil: I sit upon the balcony and stare up at the crescent moon. " Such beauty in the sky, the only thing I can look up at without incinerating." Yep, I am a vampire, bound to wander for eternity, only in the night time. it's a really terrible life. My eyes looked a normal, now dark blue can turn pitch black when I lust for blood or when I'm angry. I hated being a monster. I jumped off the balcony, with grace into the pitch black forest below. As I began walking, I felt someone was near. I turn around fast and dodged down as Theo jumps as a surprise attack. "Theo, what are you doing!", I said, upset. Theo, was the one that changed me into the monster I was. He was the vampire lord. "Preparing you for an actual attack."I began to walk when Theo jumped in front of me, " Where you going Philly?", he said, knowing he annoyed me with his stupid nicknames. "Don't call me some type of horse.", I said, getting angry. " Come on, don't forget I am your..."He said, he looked around. I vanished away from him. 

Dan: I began walking to London's oldest cemetery. I stood in front of the old rusty gates that read: Old Creek of London Cemetery.I walked along the path of graves. I stopped to find my grave.It read: Daniel James Howell, Born: June 11, 1991, Died: October 31,2015. My parents must still be alive, but I wish I knew more about them, my death, anything. All I knew was that I died on Halloween. I shivered at the awful realization. And that I was only 24. I saw someone coming and I stood there, knowing they couldn't see me, could they?" Who are you?", He asked. " You can see me?", I asked, confused. " Of course I can.", he said, his eyes turning black. I could not comprehend what happened next, we stood face to face and he smiled with his fangs bare. I stared surprised, " You're a vampire.", I said. I began to walk away, when he said, " Don't run away, I won't hurt you. My name is Phil, Phil Lester." I looked at him, his eyes were now a dark blue. " My name is Da--", I said. " Dan Howell, I see on your grave. Are you a ghost?" I looked at him, " No, I'm an Angel.". He looked at me curiously, "Where are your wings and halo?". ". I have to earn them first by helping someone here on Earth." He looked at me sad, " Even a vampire?". I smiled at him. " Probably, were you always a vampire?", I asked. With that, Phil began his story. 

Phil: " I was walking home from a friend's party. I wanted to walk alone that night because it was so warm and beautiful. As I walked in my front door, I saw blood everywhere. I almost fainted at the sight. Then I heard screaming. It was my brother, Martyn. I ran up the stairs to find the sight of my parents, both dead. They had two holes in there neck and were pale white. I looked to the ground to see my brother struggling under a vampire. " Phil help!", my brother screamed. With that, the vampire looked up and smiled, "Your parents were delicious, I couldn't help myself, but not much to feast on." As he was about to bite my brother's neck, I grabbed the wooden post in the closet, broke it over my knee, and ran towards the vampire, impaling him in his shoulder. He screamed out. " Run Martyn!", I yelled. My brother began to crawl, he whimpered as I noticed his leg was broken. As I was looking at my brother, the vampire now with a large hole in his shoulder lunged towards me. " You are a brave one, might come in handy,too.", he said, with that he bit down and pierced my neck. I was about to scream when he covered my mouth with his hand. He then lunged for Martyn, who did not get far, and before he could scream, covered his mouth, and bit down on his neck until you could hear the muffled screams no more. I thought to myself I couldn't save him as I writhed on the floor in pain.. and then all faded to black. When I woke up, I was in a dark room, and Theo, as he introduced himself, stood over me. He told me I was his vampire beta and that he controlled me for all of eternity. 

Dan: I looked at Phil, who was looking at his cold, pale hands and tears slipped down my cheek. Phil lifted his hand to wipe the tears from my cheek, " I can feel your skin?", he asked, confused. " Yes, although I'm an angel, I can reveal myself as a human, just no heartbeat or... blood.", I said. " How did you die?", Phil asked, sounding sad. " I really don't know, I've been trying to figure that out myself.", I said to him looking down. I looked up to Phil who was smiling. " I think I know someone who can help.Follow me.", he said. He grabbed my hand and next thing I knew I was on his shoulders.He ran so fast, as I watched the cemetery soon became the forest. He sat me down on the ground when we arrived in the middle of the forest. He said one word, " Theo".In the next moment, another vampire appeared. "You called me Philly. Whom do we have here?", the vampire spoke, " Apologies, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Theo." he said, smirking with his intimidating fangs visible. Phil stood in front of me, giving Theo a hard glare. " This is Dan...", he said, but was shocked." Yes Dan Howell, I remember him.", he said, smiling. What happened next scared me to my core. Phil's eyes black as coal,over the now lying Theo with both their fangs bared. " What do you know Theo?", he said outraged. Theo laughed, but flinched as Phil pinned him down harder. "get off of me Phil, remember your place.", he said. Phil obeyed and stood up next to Dan. Theo got up, brushing off his black jacket." As I was saying, it's a little story about Dan here.", he said.

Theo: " This was around the time, actually the same day you and I met Philly. Although later on.", I said. I noticed Phil glared at the sound of the nickname I use to irritate him, I love seeing him angry. " Anyways, I was walking through the forest, looking for a lost hiker or even an animal to snack on. I heard what sounded like screaming. I saw what was a defenseless man, bleeding already where his shirt was torn, defending himself with a large branch. That was you Dan. I thought, he means nothing to me, why should I try to save him. I saw my reason then, a werewolf. It was ready to make you a meal, I wouldn't let a filthy dog be better than me, so I jumped in with a surprise attack, onto the large beasts back. It flung me off of course, werewolves are violent fighters.It was probably because it was 10pm on a full moon night. Not smart to be walking at that time Dan was it?", he said. Dan looked down at the ground. " Leave him the HELL alone and finish the story.", Phil said, his eyes turning black, but faded to dark blue when Dan looked at him.Interesting. I continued, " I sprang from the tree and sunk my fangs right into his neck where his jugular vein was. Man was that thing massive. Although, I don't prefer werewolves as a snack, they taste awful. Anyways, it howled as the vein exploded open and he bled out . He fell as I jumped off him. I looked at him to see now a human lying in its place. A young teenage boy, probably 17, but looked like he suffered enough.Then I looked to you Dan, you lay there staring up, one last breath, I leaned down ready to save you, make you a vampire, but you... died.The wounds on your chest were very deep, enough to kill you.I'm sorry.", I said. 

Dan: I reached a hand over my bare chest to reimagine that day. I shivered as my hand touch my chest.Phil put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him. " There may be a way to become human again, and it involves doing a good deed for the man upstairs.", Theo said. "How?", I asked, comprehensive of what it may be. " We will go into town tomorrow night, I will pretend to attack a human female, but before I bite her, you can come and do your "angel" thing, beat me up, fend me away with your crucifix, which won't do much to me, because I am an alpha vampire. I run away, you save the day, the man upstairs sees it, you are asked to receive your wings, but instead ask for your life.", Theo said confidently. " How do you know that will even work?", Phil said. " Let's just say I was very religious myself before I became a vampire and knew the man upstairs son.", Theo said nonchalantly. " You knew Jesus?", he asked. " How old are you?", Phil asked. " Very, old enough to know Jesus when he was a teenager.", Theo said. My jaw dropped at the thought he was that old. " How old were you when you were bitten?", I asked. " I was 19.", Theo said, looking at me with his now hazel eyes. 

Theo: " Dan, would you like to stay the night, since you probably don't have anywhere to go?", I offered. Dan looked a little suspicious, but agreed. We walked into my large manor only seen to other supernatural creatures.Dan looked around in awe, although not knowing that this plan would benefit me more than him.I showed Dan his room. " I'm kind of tired, so I'm heading to bed. Thank you again Theo for explaining what happened to me." , he said. " No problem, now get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow.", I said.I left him to his room and walked down to the library. 

Dan: I was still very uncomfortable about Theo, I just didn't trust him, especially hearing what he did to Phil's family. My thoughts disappear when I heard a knock at the door. " Who is it?", I asked. " It's Phil.", he said. " Come in!", I said, happy it was him. He walked in wearing blue and green plaid Pj pants and a blue cat t-shirt. " How are you Dan?Did he do anything to you?", he asked, sternly. " No, he didn't. come sit.", I said. Phil sat carefully on my bed and looked at me. I laid back on my bed and Phil did the same, not taking his eyes away from mine. I smiled at him. " Phil, can I tell you something.", I asked. He looked uncertain. " Sure.", he said. "Today when I met you, I thought I'd be alone forever, but when I looked into those blue eyes of yours, I knew that we would be there for eachother forever. I'm happy I met you." I said. Phil looked at me unsure what to say so I asked, " Do vampires sleep?". " No, sadly we don't.", he said. " What do you do then until day break?", I asked. " I would lay on the bed and read books upon books until day break. I once got through 20 books in one night.", he said. " Twenty books!", I said. " Yep, 20, but tonight I just.. want to spend it with you.", he said. I blushed, I did like Phil. Tiredness consumed me as I let out a yawn. " Angels sleep?", he asked. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

 

Phil: I looked down at Dan, who fell asleep. I smiled and stared up at the ceiling. I was startled when Dan laid his head on my chest. I looked down, carefully wrapping my arms around Dan. I whispered to him, " I promise to protect you no matter what." Dan rustled a little and placed his hand on my shoulder. I thought to myself, I feel as if my cold, dead heart just skipped a beat and I feel so warm. Daytime felt like forever, but I was glad it was, because I spent all the night keeping an eye on Dan. Occasionally I grabbed a book, went down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of blood wine.As I was leaving the kitchen, Theo stood in the doorway. " Well, I see you are becoming close with the angel. So pure and fragile in our dark world, would he last?", said Theo. " Don't you dare talk about Dan that way, you're the reason I am here, but so is he, you could have saved h--", I said. " No! I couldn't it.You, well you are lucky, Dan doesn't know of how your parents treated you does he?", he said. I stood there not saying another word. " Now, mind pouring me a glass of that delicious wine.", said Theo. I poured him a glass, trying not to break the bottle, put it in the fridge.I grabbed my glass and a cup of water for Dan.When I went back to Dan's room, he was sitting in his bed, staring at me. "What did your parents do to you?", he asked. I stared in shock, " How did you hear?", I asked. " I don't know, I guess I have some type of heighten sense, same thing with taste, smell, sight, and touch, but angels don't have those senses.", he said.I handed him the glass water and sat next to him looking at his eyes. " What is it Phil?", he asked. "Nothing, and my parents didn't do anything, now get some sleep, Ok.", I asked, pleading. "But Phil...", he said. " Dan..Please?", I asked, hoping he would let it go, he wasn't ready. " Alright, but stay Phil, please.", he pleaded. " Ok, now get some sleep Daniel.", I said. " Don't call me that, it's Dan.", he said, pouting.I let out a chuckle and dan laid down, falling asleep.

Dan: I woke up at the sight of Phil, sitting next to me on my bed. "Morning Dan.", he said smiling. " Morning Phil. What time is it?", I asked. "It's 11:34.", he said. " It's that late already?", I asked. " Yep, sleepy head, are you hungry?", he said unsure of what to say next. " Yea, I am, what can I eat.", I asked. " Do you like pancakes and bacon?", he asked. I smiled so big and was so surprised at the fact they had pancakes and bacon. " That's my favorite, well I'm sure it was when I was alive, sounds good, let's go.", I said jumping out of bed. Phil grabbed me by the hand. " Do you wanna shower and change first? There is some stuff of Theo's in the wardrobe and a private bathroom in here.", he said, smiling. "That sounds wonderful.", I said. " I will head down stairs and start making breakfast,Ok?", he said."Ok.", I said and with that Phil vanished down the stairs. I walked into the bathroom.It was beautiful.There was a white marble sink, a gold toilet, and the shower was a dark grey wide bathtub/shower combination. There were white towels all within the bathroom and folded.Some mineral shampoos sat on the bathroom shelf. I picked up the one that smelled of lavender and honey. I got undressed and went into the shower.I washed all over my body, I don't remember the last time I felt this clean. I washed my hair because it felt greasy. The water felt sensational and warm.After I finished, I shut off the water, and grabbed the hanging white towel. I dried off my hair and wrapped it around my body. I walked out into the room towards the wardrobe. I opened it to reveal, dark, black, dismal, greys, clothing I instantly loved.I pulled out a black t-shirt with a white eclipsed moon on it. I grabbed some black jeans, black checkered boxers, black socks, and some black converse.I put everything on and looked in the mirror. Wow, Theo has a good taste in clothes, I thought to myself. I looked in the vanity mirror and fixed my hair and bangs. I began to walk downstairs. 

Phil: I was about to flip a pancake, while making bacon. I flinched as hot grease from the bacon popped at my face. I yelped. "Phil are you ok?", Dan asked. I turned around to see Dan in all black, and couldn't help but say , " Wow..".He blushed a little, " You like?", he said. " Um, Yeah. It suits well. I'm almost done with the pancakes, but want to try some bacon?", I asked. He nodded and I sat down the plate of crispy bacon on the table. He smiled, grabbing a piece. " This is amazing Phil, you're a really good cook!", he said sounding pleased. "I would cook a lot for my family, so I learned fast.", I smiled, hoping he wouldn't see the sadness at the thought of my family. Without another word, I turned to finish the last pancake, and place it on a plate of pancakes. I sat a plate, knife, and fork in front of Dan. " Thank you.", he said. " What would you like to drink?", I asked. " Don't vampires usually just drink blood, and not have food?", he asked, curiously. " Well, not all lure is true where vampires just drink blood, that really isn't a filler. Besides I only feast on animals, not humans, unlike Theo. Vampires usually eat food along with their usual diet, or even mix it in drinks, to disguise what they really are. We have to shop at the store sometimes so no one figures out who we are, as of law by the Vampire Society.", I said. " What is the Vampire Society?", Dan said intrigued. "It is an elite group of vampires, the first ever to rule over new vampires.", I said. Dan began putting pancakes on his plate and syrup on his pancakes. I laughed as he piled the sticky syrup all over his pancakes. " What?", he said. " Nothing, it's just funny, do you want some pancakes to go with that syrup.", I laughed. He gave me a look. I smiled at him and then he smiled. " Could I have some hot cocoa?", he asked. " Sure.," I said. I grabbed some mix and water, and a mug that had the word MORNING. I prepared it quick and placed it by Dan. I went back and grabbed whip cream and put some in Dan's hot cocoa. " Thank you.", he said. I went to the cabinet and grabbed a mug. Then to the fridge and grabbed a bag of animal blood labeled "Phillys". I hate that nickname. I poured the contents of the bag in the mug and heated it in the microwave. I sat down with the mug at the table across from Dan.I picked up a piece of bacon, munching happily on it. Dan laughed, " I see you like your bacon.", he said. I smiled, " Yep.". Everything was peaceful until Theo walked in the kitchen. " Morning boys.", he said, smirking.

Dan: I could see Phil become angry.He walked over and stood behind me, eyes turning black. "Relax Philly, I'm not going to hurt Dan here.", he said.I grabbed for Phil's arm, " It's ok Phil.". He gave me a small smile and his eyes began to revert to dark blue. I cleared my throat, " So when is your plan going down?", I asked. " At dusk, that's when Philly and I can go out.", he said. I watched as Theo stared at me, tilting his head. " Don't look at him like he is something to eat!", said Phil. I got up suddenly to bring my dishes to the sink.I intensely washed the dishes when the worst thing ever could happen. I cut my finger on the knife, although I have no blood, the smell of iron and salt was present. I turned around to see Phil and Theo's eyes both pure black. "Oh come on !". I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, tripping up the last step. I felt something grab my leg. I looked back and saw Theo, fangs bared, tightening his grip on my leg. I yelped at the pain. All of sudden I heard tumbling and saw Theo scream as Phil sunk his fangs in his neck. They fell down the stairs. I ran into my room and locked the door. I thought, I hope they both calm down, I better cover up my finger. I walk into the bathroom and find some band aids in the cabinet, putting it on my finger. All of a sudden, the door flew open. Phil stood there eyes pitch black and a fang bared smile. " Phil, don't do this. Please!", I pleaded. " Don't worry my Daniel, I just need a little bit of you.", he said, wanting. "Phil, I have no blood, just the scent so other humans think I am human.", I said. "Oh, but you have to have blood, you're so different from angels. Heightened senses, being killed by a werewolf.", he said. I fell against the wall. Phil stood over me, both his hands on my arms, pinning them down. "Phil, remember who you are! Remember you would protect me!", I screamed. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. I felt a cold hand touch my head and brush away my sweaty hair. " Dan, are you ok?", he asked. I looked up at him. " Phil...", I said. The next moment, Phil wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

Phil: I held him close to me, I hated what I had done and didn't know how to fix it. "Dan, I am so sorry." He kept his head against my chest. I let him go carefully and sat next to him. He looked at me with fear still in his eye. "Dan, why do you smell of blood,but have none?", I asked. " I don't know Phil, I am sort of ... different from the other angels.", said Dan. He shuffled his hands between his legs and looked down. "Dan, look at me.", I said. He looked at me and when I looked into to his eyes, I faltered backwards. What I had seen I could believe. It couldn't be, he is an angel.

Dan: "Phil, are you ok? What did you see?", I asked, startled. " Noth-nothing. Just, it's getting late.", said Phil, who began to walk away. "Phil what did you see!", I shouted as I ran and grabbed his arm.He looked at me with that same horrified look in his face. " Fine... I will tell you, but let's go back to your room.", said Phil. He led me back to my room. When we entered he locked the door behind him.He turned to me, " Sit down Dan." I did as he said and sat on the bed. He moved face and came close to me, placing a hand on my face. " Stay very still Dan." I did so, but was anxious. What did he see? His eyes flashed black and he examined both my eyes.After he was done, his eyes shifted back. " Dan..', said Phil. "Phil, what is it?", I said. "I think you still have the essence of the wolf..", said Phil. I stared at him i disbelief, the sentence he just said. Theo killed the wolf. "Phil ,you can't be serious. That's impossible!", I said. " I don't know Dan,I saw your true eyes. They are yellow. I will ask Theo about it in the morning.Get some rest.", said Phil. "But..", I said, before I could finish he rushed out of my room.What was going on with me?I need to figure this out. Only one person and one person only could help me out, Theo. I yawned as tiredness overwhelmed me. I laid down and closed my eyes falling into sleep, too tired to care I still wore regular clothes.

Phil: I raced into the library and went to the mythology book case. I began placing my fingers across the spines of books looking for something that related to werewolves. " I swore there was a book..", I said to myself. " Looking for something Philly?", I turned around to face Theo, smirking, holding the book I was looking for called La Bete Arcanis Historiae, "The Beasts Mysterious History". " Theo, give me that I need it.", I said, balling my fist. "Oh, but why won't you let me help you Philly.", he said in a narcissistic way. I ran up to him to try and snatch the book from him, but he grabbed me by the back of my hair. bringing me down to the ground on my back. Oof! " Now Philly, that was a little uncalled for.", said Theo. I struggled to get up, baring my fangs at him, although that would do nothing. " Let me go Theo, I just need the book!", I said. " Why is that Angelus ad Pecus so important to you?", asked Theo. "Is that what Dan is, a Angelus ad Pecus, is that in the book?", I asked, sounding a little desperate. I look to the entrance of the library, where Dan appeared. " What is Angelus ad Pecus?", he asked. 

Dan: I stared and Theo, with an angry glare as he held down Phil. " Theo,let him go!", I said, becoming angry. " Oh look Philly, your little beast angel is here to save the day.", Theo said sarcastically. I didn't know what I was thinking, I ran towards Theo as fast as possible crashing hard enough for him to release Phil. "You little brat! I'm going to end you!", said Theo. He bared his fangs, I began running, Phil got up to attack him, but Theo threw him at the wall. He cut off in front of me, picking me up and throwing me at a book case. I lay there dazed. Theo came towards me smiling, " You don't know how long I've waited to kill an Angel, especially, the Prophecy Forsaken Beast Angel!" I stared wide eyed, and screamed, " Phil!". With that Phil, got up, his eyes pitch black, " Don't you dare touch him!", said Phil in a voice I had never heard before. I distracted Theo, " Hey leech you think you can kill me!", I said, knowing I was terrified. "Little dog, call me leech one more time, and I will mutilate you to no ends.", said Theo, promising. I grabbed Theo's attention long enough, for Phil to ram into his back and bite at his neck. Phil tore a huge chunk from his neck, Theo screamed out! "You bastard Philly, I am your master!", said Theo. He turned around staring into Phil's eyes with his own black eyes, causing Phil's knees to buckle as he grunted in pain. Theo grabbed him by the neck slowing crushing it. "NOOOOOOOO!", I screamed, I didn't know what was happening to me...

Phil: I choked as the tight grip on my throat became tighter. " Oh Philly you were such a good fighter, but now you're weak and I must kill you both I guess.", said Theo. I stared wide as Dan's scream became howling, and Dan was no longer Dan. In his place stood a large black wolf on all fours. His eyes a gold color, and his fangs sharp. He snarled eying Theo. "Well look at this puppy here just took on his true form, more fun to kill!", said Theo, laughing. He let me go as I held my throat, panting. What happened next altered everything. " It doesn't seem fair for me to fight you like this Angelus ad Pescus, or should I call you by your true name, Saberorous." , said Theo. With that name the beast became angered, letting out a roar. I lay there staring at the sight of once a friend, my best friend, and someone who I cared about deeply that may never be the same again. The beast clawed at the ground, howling a challenging against Theo. Theo, answered back , a terrible screech coming from him. Wind swirled around him,causing him to transform into something I had never seen before. Two winged arms stuck out from the twister his body was in. When it stopped, it revealed what was the most horrifying sight. A large, as large as the beast, pale white, bald, and pointy eared Theo.His fangs were large a pure white in sight. He stood, with a muscular body and long arms and legs. His eyes, were pure black, and is resonating voice, pierced my ears that caused me to flinch. "Well beast, let us do this..", said Theo. They launched at each other, and Dan lunged catching Theo' shoulder in his mouth while Theo bit his right shoulder. Theo screamed, but Dan howled in pain. I have to do something, I thought, and then it flashed to me the Vampire Staff. I got up limping towards the fireplace, I yanked at the novelties above,which would lead to the opening for the staff's hidden location.I grabbed what looks like a paw print of a wolf in a stone and yanked it, revealing the hidden door.I pulled the staff out and ran back to see, both beasts panting.Bite marks covered most of their bodies and Dan had a small hole in his ear. " Dan! Can you hear me", I said. The beast looked at me, but looked confused and looked back at Theo, who began to move again. "Silly little Philly, you know better then to take my toys without asking.", said Theo, baring his fangs. He started towards me. I pointed the staff towards him, but he picked me up in his hand and the staff in the other. "Oh Philly why don't you enjoy me killing your precious Dan..", said Theo. He placed me on a high book shelf and the staff on another. He dug his long talon into my leg, I screamed in pain. " There, now I know you will stay put.", said Theo as he went back to face the beast. I grabbed for my leg, as the large gash throbbed. I knew what I could do to improve healing. I bowed my both placing my fangs over my wound, allowing venom to drip inside. It burned, and I screamed. It healed fast enough for me to walk to the edge of the book case. I stared ahead at the staff. I looked to Theo having an advantage, with Dan pinned down on his back. I stepped back and leapt to the next shelf. I fell flat on my chest.I slowly got up and grabbed the staff. I picked it up and screamed, "Saberorous, finis medici!", I threw the staff in his direction. He caught it and drove it right into Theo's heart. Theo gasped in shock. "How..", said Theo, stumbling backwards. He tried to pull it out, but Dan leapt on top of him, driving it in deeper. Theo let out a scream and incinerated.I jumped off the book shelf, landing on a pile of books. Saberorous came towards me with his teeth bared. I stared in horror. " Sabarorous, Ego sum tui.", I said. The beast spoke, " I have no amicus." I stared as the beast raised it's paw. I had to reach inside the beast. " Daniel Howell I am your best friend, forget the beast you're the angel within that I waited for!", I screamed. The beast stood stunned, as his eyes changed brown.Wind twirled around his body as soon a wolf became Dan again. There stood a bloodied lovable... human Dan? I ran up to him, " Dan?". "Phil..", said Dan, staring into my eyes. " Dan, you're human, but ... how?", I asked. " I don't...", said Dan, interrupted by a large voice. 

Dan: " Daniel James Howell you have completed your task. I grant you life!", said the voice. " God?", I asked. " Daniel, with life comes a new responsibility, as a new Guardian. You now a Guardian Wolf.", said God. I stared at my hands as they began to shimmer. Phil looked at me scared, ready to grab my arm, but I pushed his hand away. The light spun all around me, I began to shift onto all fours. My fur was dark brown. I let out a howl. Then I reverted back to human form. All went silent. "Dan..", said Phil, speechless. I grabbed and embraced him in a hug, " I missed you Phil, I can be with you Phil!", I said, tears falling down my face. He squeezed me closer. "Oh Dan, we can live in peace.", said Phil, crying. 

A Month Later... Phil: " Dan, let's go out through the town?" Dan smiled at me wearing his favorite horned grey hoodie and black jeans. " Only if you can beat me to the edge of the forest!", said Dan. I ran after the now wolf Dan as I picked up speed I laughed. I waited so long for a friend I could love and I am glad that was Dan. Although, I worry with Theo's death and the Vampire Societies many laws, who knows what will be in store for Dan and I. I stared at the sky. Dan shifted forms putting a hand on my shoulder, "You ok?", asked Dan, with concern in his eyes. I hid my sadness with a smirk, "Yep!", with that I flew through the trees. "Hey! No Fair!", said Dan and he shifted trying to catch up with me. We ran and ran through the late summer night through England with not a worry in the world...

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, comment if you want me to continue the series =^.^=


End file.
